


Mystical Room

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Locked In, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Loki are locked in a Mystical Room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Mystical Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the tropesandfandoms20. I picked the pairing Hermione/Loki and trope: Locked in a Room. I am also fulfilling HHBingo2020 Soulmate square.
> 
> And I'm also full filling Marvelously Magical Bingo square: Locked in a room.
> 
> I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed wearily. Her voice was dry and parched from screaming, relentlessly over two hours from being locked in the Mystical Room in Stephen Strange's Manor. _Bloody, fucking, hell, he did not leave me instructions on how to escape out of this predicament!_ she fumed and paced some more.

She heard a male's voice screaming and then a thud when that person landed on the bed. Hermione turned her head slowly and blinked. "Loki!" she exclaimed, forgetting her troubles as she rushed over to check him out.

He groaned, "Hermione, I found you, love, you're safe," He passed out again. 

"No, no, no, no! Stephen Strange, Damn it, when I get out of here, you will feel my ire!" Hermione shrieked, shaking her hands in the air.

She tried to spell the door open again to see what it would do. The following appeared: _Welcome to the soulmate room. To leave here, one must consummate or die._

"Well, fuck!"

She calmed herself down enough and straddled Loki. "I'm sorry, love. It's not how I wanted our first date to go."

He coughed, feeling Hermione moving up and down. They were both fully clothed. "Water, please. Before we start with this…" his voice trailed off as she kissed him hard.

Loki felt the magic between them. "Damn him, soulmate room." His arms wrapped around Hermione and pulled her close to him.

She placed the water next to his head. "Drink my love before you become too dehydrated. Somehow this room is getting really hot."

Hermione waved her hands, and to Loki's surprise, their clothes disappeared. He blinked.

He gulped all the water down, suddenly not very thirsty, but the urge to consummate his relationship with the talented witch. Loki could feel his heart beating very fast. "What is this room doing to us? I wanted to take you back to Asgard and meet mother."

"Apparently, this room is in a hurry for us to join together," Hermione panted out, tying her hair up in a bun.

"Leave your hair down, darling, I love your hair." He purred as his hand automatically went up to undo her hair bun.

"I was trying to keep cool." She kept fanning herself.

"Allow me, dearest," he moaned in her ear as he turned into his Jotun form.

"Better?" Loki asked gently, caressing her body.

"Much, much better. I can get used to this." She purred in Loki's ear before they resumed kissing.

Loki felt her wet folds were hot and ready for him and thrust upward, relishing her surprised gasp. Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck as they found an established rhythm to their liking and went for it.  
He took her in different positions, trying to hold out as much as possible before succumbing to orgasm. He had no idea what stipulations this crazy room had for them, but he was going to make the most of it.  
They orgasmed hard together, collapsed on the bed entangled in each other's embrace, and went to sleep.


End file.
